


Bereft

by thebeccac



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Otome - Freeform, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Romance, game, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeccac/pseuds/thebeccac
Summary: "I would like to leave evidence on you... That I existed."--Saeyoung x OC.Spoilers from the 707 route.All characters and plot belong to its rightful owner, Cheritz.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Saeyoung, so pls
> 
> Idk be easy on me? :') Let me know what you think in the comments!!
> 
> Author's note: I am changing around the plot a bit. While the reset theory plays a large role in this, there are certain aspects that get carried on. For instance, in this chapter, Jaehee's café and Yoosung's new role as being Mr. Han's assistant.

"...Tonight might be our last night she, or... We mightn't be able to spend the rest of our lives together," he told her. The brunette was tucked into his chest as they laid down on a bed in a B&B. He stroked her hair, and twirled it around his fingers 

 

She was going to leave him again; she was going to leave her the RFA again. She would return, but she could be a brand new person. Or look completely different. 

 

Her personality was always the same though. Jeein was so warm and open and patient to absolutely everyone, and not everyone possessed these traits anymore, nor did many people respect them. 

 

Would her voice be the same? He hoped so. The voice that was full of compassion and that soothed his damaged heart. The voice that comforted him and eased him of her doubts, no matter how hard he tried to push her away. 

 

Saeyoung gulped. They got to know each other so well and he was going to lose her again. Maybe he was never meant to have anyone to hold in his life.

 

"I don't know the results... But if tonight is our last night, I just want to do something."

 

Saeyoung beckoned Jeein to look up at him, his amber eyes boring into her soul.

 

Her face flushed a beet red and said, "What is it?"

 

"Can I... be a bit selfish to you?" he whispered, hoarsely. "I want to leave evidence in you... that I existed." Her eyes welled up a bit, but he ploughed on. "I want to hold you and love you all night so that you can remember me forever... Jeein, will you let me do that?"

 

Not much was said after that. No words exchanged, all communication was done through touch. 

 

He kissed her everywhere, she had to remember him. She had to! The two of them hardly parted at all, apart from taking in a breath of air only to melt into each other's touch once again. He was careful with his touch, wanting to savour every sensation he felt. How she felt beside him or when he pressed his ear against her chest to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

 

"Jeein..." He panted, holding her close. "Oh, Jeein, I love you... Don't leave me, please don't--"

 

"I won't leave you." She told him, kissing his chest. 

 

\---

 

Saeyoung woke up back in his bedroom. 

 

She was gone, again. Who was she going to go to now? Saeyoung needed her back, he could only feel true happiness if he fed off of her spirit. 

 

His phone started vibrating and he opened up the RFA messenger app. 

 

_**Yoosung** : Maaaaaan, I keep losing this boss fight in LOLOL _

 

_**Jaehee** : If only you'd step outside and appreciate nature or studied, you would realise there are a lot more things to life than this game of yours. _

 

_**Jaehee** : And shouldn't you be with Mr. Han? Oh I have a customer, wait a sec_

 

Saeyoung placed his phone down on his bedside locker and hugged his pillow. His room was shrouded with a layer of darkness, curtains drawn closed. His room was a state, the faint smell of stale Honey Buddha Chips coming from under his bed. Soon, he'd have to get up and greet Vanderwood, but for now, he chose to wallow. 

 

He thought he'd be used to Jeein leaving. But he wasn't. 

 

Whether she remembered that night, well... it's not like he had any control over it. 

 

His phone buzzed again. 

 

_**Yoosung** : Seven would you play LOLOL with me??!_

 

He didn't want to reply, but he felt obligated to. 

 

_**707** : Oooooh xD I would but I am very busy right now lol_

 

_**Yoosung** : We haven't heard from you for a couple of weeks now... Are you okay?_

 

_I'm really, really not_ , he says to himself. Yoosung messaged again.

 

_**Yoosung** : We're heading down to Jaehee's café at around one-ish, we hope to see you there!!_

 

It is true, Saeyoung hadn't left his house for weeks. Vanderwood had to do everything, more than usual at that. But he did need to get out; fresh air would do him some good. 

 

_**707** : Seven_

 

_Zero_

 

_Seven_

 

_Will meet you guys there !!_

 

Vanderwood only agreed to drive Saeyoung to Jaehee's café provided that he did some work at home. Saeyoung walked into the café and was greeted by Yoosung, Zen and Jumin, all of who, were happy to see him.

 

"Seven, you had us so worried!" Zen cried 

 

"No need to worry about me anymore, I'm fine. I'm here and I am in dire need of coffee and Honey Buddha Chips."

 

Saeyoung reached over the table and began to pour himself a glass of water when a waitress came over to the four. She seemed very bubbly and had a skip in her step. She wore a bright smile.

 

"Hello, my name is Jeein and I will be your waitress today." She beamed. Saeyoung dropped the glass and it shattered upon the impact against the floor. _That voice..._

 

The waitress yelped and began to clean up the mess he made, only to look into his eyes. They shone brightly all of a sudden. She felt like she knew him? "S-Sae--"

 

Before she had the chance to say his name, he had excused himself from the table politely, but immediately bolted out the door. Jumin stood up and apologised for the ruckus, followed by Yoosung and Zen. Jeein said it was nothing and swept her brown into a bun. 

 

_Seven... Saeyoung... Why do those names seem so familiar to me, she mused._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that was kinda shit but it will get better !! I hope ;-; Please comment on what you think though


End file.
